


i should have know better (i didn't know)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confession and Rejection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe if jaehyun pretend that it didn't hurt, he can finally move on.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 18





	i should have know better (i didn't know)

**Author's Note:**

> SUNday vlive???? i got carried away haha also i kinda wanna write milnyu?? so here it is ^_^

"I will think about it." 

And then laughter, everyone talking over each other, the atmosphere brighten instantly. Juyeon dropped a bomb with his teasing words towards Chanhee and made everyone laugh. So, Jaehyun hide between the youngest of them, clinging onto him and faked a laugh too. He sure good at it.

And then the conversation die, Sunwoo was giving his last thoughts, thanking their fans for the birthday wish and asking the fans to support them on the new show they will be participate. He even managed to tell the birthday boy to ask their fans to stream their video a lot. It's important for them to gain benefit when the show take place with it's first episode. All while doing his best at pretending that everything fine. He has to make it believable that he was okay, even if no one is paying attention to him.

"Bye everyone!" when the live was finally turn off, he pick up his bag from the floor and bid his goodbye. Telling them to finish the cake and have fun as he tutted back to the dorm wordlessly. Dismissing the curious eyes that follow, he left his hyper mood in the practice room and bring along his heavy heart. 

The world won't fall if he just keep this one secret to himself. 

The walk back to the dorm was painfully long. It felt like forever as he have to go pass trainee and staffs wandering around the same building. He wasn't in the mood to chit-chat but he still does his best at giving whoever his eyes ended up at a lopsided smiles and turn away before anyone can stir up a word out of him. 

Once he settled inside his mess of a room, he threw away his used shirt and change into a fresh pyjama. 

When his handphone vibrate, telling him a new message popped up, he let it be. 

Right now, he just need a little break, he had been tired, mentally, physically and emotionally.

These days, practising with the members have been hell for him. There's one person that distract him from doing better, and that person didn't do it on purpose either. It just his feelings messing up with his action. 

But at least it getting easier than the first two week of confession and heartbreak. He don't even know what he expect when he told Choi Chanhee about his feelings. 

He never act the best around him, always teasing, always poke fun whenever whatever. He should have known better, why would Chanhee fall in love with someone like him? He is ruthless and mean for no reason, and worst towards someone he claimed to love. 

Of course the rejection will come after the three words he had been keeping inside for months was revealed.

Before he knew it, there's tears on his cheeks and he hiccuped.

Crying has been the only thing he manage to do in order to soothe his broken heart.

When he heard sounds of door clicking and footstep approaching, he gave it no mind.

Eric stand outside his room, looking at him sadly from his door. He ushered the younger to step in and he does just that. Turning off the light before he dive into the cover, hugging him close and whispering sweet nothing to his ears. 

They've gotten closer ever since the mbti test, being the only who knew about his love for Chanhee, the younger's roommate.

Jaehyun was thankful for him.

He woke up the next day with Eric around him and smiled to himself. 

"Hyung, get up breakfast ready." It's Chanhee, the younger was smiling at him. 

He just signed him a thumbs up and watch as the other walk away. 

After all, he need to move on. 

**Author's Note:**

> chanhee birthday tomorrow!!!


End file.
